


Trouble

by knives_sorrow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Female Solo, Han and Leia have a daughter, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo has a sister, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Brother Kylo, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives_sorrow/pseuds/knives_sorrow
Summary: Even though he's Kylo Ren now, Ben is always there for his little sister when she is in danger.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-TFA. Kya is Ben/Kylo's younger sister, and it's her eighteenth birthday. She's gotten herself into a bit of trouble, but her brother always has her back. Kylo may be a bit OOC. Also, Kya lives on Jakku because although she stands with the Resistance's beliefs, she does not want to be a part of the war, not being able to choose between her parents and her brother.

Kya Solo was a damned fool.

Sprinting as fast as she possibly could, she narrowly dodged a round of blaster fire before diving to the right, taking cover behind a large barrel.

“Why do I always do this?” she whispered desperately to herself, clutching the fist-sized scrap of metal to her chest. The metal was apparently extremely important to the group of five smugglers that she’d just—well, smuggled it from. But what was she supposed to do?! She had to eat somehow. Especially since it was her birthday.

“The big one-eight,” she muttered bitterly to herself, just as the barrel she was hiding behind was knocked over. “Shit!” she exclaimed, quickly turning and firing back. She hadn’t wanted to resort to violence, but they were giving her no choice!

Her blaster fire managed to hit one of the men in the calf and he fell to the ground in pain. His three friends all attempted to help him, and Kya took her chance. She sprinted. Wait a second, wasn’t there one more—

And then she ran into someone’s chest, falling backwards as the small metal cluster fell from her hands. Of course, the fifth one snuck around to trap her. The blue-skinned, slimy-looking creature let out a sinister laugh, drawing his own weapon and pointing it at her head.

 _“Drop your weapon, Scavenger scum, or it will be taken from you,”_ he hissed in another language. Kya understood it, however, and sighed, putting her small blaster to the ground and sliding it over to him.

 _“The reactor, too,”_ he hissed, nodding towards the metal trinket she had dropped. Slowly, Kya reached over and with an eye roll, slid that over to him too. She put her hands up in the air just as two of the other smugglers ran up behind her, each grabbing on to an arm and yanking them behind her back.

“Hey! Get off me! I gave it back!” Kya exclaimed, struggling against them. They all conversed in a language that she didn’t understand for about thirty seconds, until the one to her right hissed “Move, _girl_ ,” and she was dragged forward. The smugglers dragged the struggling girl outside of the rundown building they had been in, into the harsh desert of Jakku.

If only her father could see her now. He’d probably laugh his ass off at her; she definitely hadn’t inherited any of his smugglers’ grace.

“You think you can steal from me, _thief?"_  the main smuggler roared, limping over to where she was held. Kya smirked at him as he limped.

“I wouldn’t be walking on that if I w—“ her witty remark was cut off when one of the men holding her kicked her legs out, pushing her to her knees. The leader pulled a blade out from underneath his belt.

He didn’t see the black cloaked figure exit the building they had just been in. The other four men, however, began to silently panic as they caught sight of it.

“Let this be your lesson, girl,” he sneered, “that no one steals from Varod—“ He was cut off as two of the men sprinted away, screaming. The one left holding Kya suddenly let go of her, falling to his knees and grabbing at his throat. The last one screamed and started to run away, but was invisibly thrown up into the sky, landing on the top of the building harshly where he lay motionless.

Varod, the main smuggler, turned around, the blade falling from his shaky fingertips.

Kylo Ren stood before him.

His red lightsaber buzzed to life and Kya smirked, crossing her arms. Before the man could even utter a word, the red lightsaber was protruding from his back, silencing him. The cloaked figure yanked its arm back, pulling the blade from the man’s body as he fell to the ground, lifeless. The blade silenced, retracting into the handle. Kylo Ren held his gloved hand out and Kya took it, pulling herself to her feet.

“What would I do without you?” she smirked, then turned and started walking in the direction of her makeshift home, knowing he would follow.

“Die. Or be smuggled into slavery. Now what's gotten you into trouble this time?” He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Well, _Ben,_ ” she said, (blatantly ignoring his irritated “Do not call me that”) “I was trying to steal from a group of smugglers so I could turn it in and acquire food. After all, it is an important day.” They finally reached the small ship that she called home, and stopped walking.

“Yes, the eighteenth anniversary of your birth. So imagine my shock when I felt a pull within the Force— alerting me of my younger sister being in danger.”

Kya smirked at him. “I’ve survived this long.”

“Kya,  _listen_ to me—“ he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, staring into her eyes through his mask. “If you would join me, you wouldn’t struggle this way. You would live in luxury, as First Order royalty, with me on Starkiller Base—“

She cut him off with a look.

“You know my position on this, Ben. I want no part in it.”

He stared into her eyes for a few seconds, searching, before he let go of her shoulders, taking a step back and giving a stiff nod.

“Very well.”

It was silent for a moment. He stepped up to her again, reaching into his robe and pulling out the piece of metal she had tried to steal. He placed the small reactor in her hands. Kya smiled at him, wrapping her arms tightly around her older (and nearly two feet taller) brother.

“Thank you, Ben.”

“Take care of yourself. You know where to find me.” He lightly rested his arms on her back in a half-hug. After all, he’d never been one to show affection, no matter how much he still loved his younger sister. And no matter how much he loathed his parents and family, he never could bring himself to hate Kya.

“I love you,” she said. Ren smiled lightly under his mask.

“I know.”

He turned and walked away, and Kya watched as a TIE fighter swooped down— without shooting at anything, for once— and flew away with him in it.

Her stomach growled, and she started to make her way back to the small village where she could turn in her prize for a few portions.


End file.
